Trouble
by elledani
Summary: Why do bad things always happen to good people? More importantly why do we always fall in love with the wrong person? lilyjames, lovehate, yet another one.
1. Prefect not Perfect

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Ensuring my life to suck!   
  
Chapter 1. Prefect not perfect.   
  
Lily Evens was late. Not just a few minutes late either but 37 minutes late, no, 37 minutes and 29 seconds to be exact. She had never been this late to a class before in her life, and now here she was 38 minutes late to potions. She had no idea how she managed to fall asleep after lunch; she only wanted to rest her eyes for a second. This was all Potters fault, why did he have to ruin her life. If he and his little group of halogen friends didn't let off a barrel of fireworks at 1am this morning she would have been well rested and would not of feel asleep.   
  
She hated Potter and his friends more then she thought possible. James Potter reminded her of her sister. He walked around the same way she always did. Like she was better then her. She hated her sister and she hated Potter. It also didn't help that Potter was a bullying showoff with a head the size of a swollen melon (in which his head grew even more when he was appointed head boy. Which was hell because she was head girl.), with no concern for anyone else's feelings but his own. Well once in a while he would put his friends feelings in to concentration, but that was it. His friends were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter something (she couldn't remember). Sirius was also a troublemaker, most girls thought he was "Gorgeous", she thought he was full of himself. Remus was a prefect like her self (or before she became Head Girl). Although he took his responsibilities a little less serious then her, never punishing Potter and Black when they pulled one of their pranks. She wondered if that was why he could never look her straight in the eye.   
  
Lily knew what people thought of her. She liked things done perfect, and no less. So with this people had come to the conclusion that she herself was perfect, which was so far from the truth Lily felt like laughing every time she heard someone whispering it when she walked by. She wished she didn't stand out so much, with her dark red hair and green eyes. She knew most people thought she was beautiful, and she wasn't blind she knew it to but she wished it wasn't so obvious. And she hated the fact the James Potter thought she was beautiful. Apparently he's had a crush on her since the middle of 4th year. Which was about the same time she decided he was the biggest prat she had ever met.   
  
She finally arrived at the potions dungeon; she was now 41 minutes late.   
  
"Miss Evans 45 minutes late. So I think that should be a 45 point deduction from Gryffindor." Professor Neilson said in a lofty voice.  
  
"Actually 41 minutes late, so only 41 points." Lily said in an equally lofty voice. She never let Professor Neilson get to her, or any other professor for that matter. She guessed it came from being shipped off to a proper English Boarding School when she was 5. So she had an advantage that the other kids were without, the tolerance for evil professors.   
  
"Take your seat Evans." He sneered. Lily sat down next to her good friend Alice, who gave her a questioning look.   
  
Lily mouthed, "Feel asleep". Alice nodded.   
  
The rest of the class went without incident, except for the usual jeers between the Slytherin boys and the Gryffindor boys.  
  
"So you feel asleep?" Alice asked as the started out towards there tower.  
  
"It was Potters fault." Lily said. She looked over her shoulder and saw that him and his friends along with their usual group of brain dead harpies were coming.   
  
"I think I'm just going to go to bed, I'm so tired." Lily told Alice.  
  
"Did I just here you say you wanted to come to my bed?" A familiar voice from behind her said. She turned around and saw Potter standing behind her with his usual shit-eating grin. Every one in the corridor laughed. Lily yawned then turned around and walked away. She could get in a very loud argument with him but she was tired. Alice fallowed her.  
  
"You should of saw the look on his face." Alice said with a laugh.  
  
"I don't care. Potter is the least of my worries. Not only am I behind on My Head Girl duties, but I'm also behind on homework."  
  
They reached the Fat lady and gave the password. Once they'd reached their dormitory Lily plopped down on her bed.   
  
"Good Night." She called out to Alice.  
  
"It's 5 o clock. What about dinner?"  
  
"I'm not hungry." Lily crawled underneath the covers. With bothering changing her clothes.  
  
"That's all you need, to get more skinny." Alice mumbled as she left the room.  
  
"I heard that." Lily whispered. She closed her eyes then fell asleep.  
  
AN- I'm not really sure where I'm going with this. I guess I'll have to see. My friend who read this before I posted it, asked what the hell does Shit-eating-grin mean? My Great Grandmother who grew up picking oranges in Arkansas and California's Central valley, says it all the time. So I really have no idea what it means. Sorry Natalie. 


	2. The Pervert

Chapter 2.  
  
"I like the way she looks when she first wakes up." James said. Him and his friends were sitting in the great hall eating dinner.   
  
"Yeah there was something extremely sexy about that whole messy hair and smudge mascara thing she had going." Sirius said. "It makes me think of her waking up after a long romp in my bed." James threw a roll at his head and shot him a very angry look, causing the two other boys to laugh. James didn't want anyone but him thinking of Lily waking up in there bed. Although there really wasn't anything he could do over the matter. Every guy in the school would love to shag Lily, and Sirius and himself were no different. Although James knew that even if Sirius had a chance with Lily, he wouldn't do anything about it. He was too loyal to James, and knew James really likes Lily and not just to shag.   
  
"What's her problem anyway?" James said, trying to change the subject of Lily in Sirius's bed, "Why does she still not like me?"   
  
"Maybe it's all your sexual innuendos you make towards her." Remus offered.  
  
"Or maybe she found out that you were the one who snuck in her room and stole a pair of her knickers." Peter said.  
  
"I did not!" James said shocked. The last thing he needed was Lily thinking he was some kind of pervert.  
  
"Oh no Wormtail, you got wrong. I was the one who snuck in her dorm and stole a pair of her knickers." Sirius said Helpfully.   
  
"I'm not even going to ask why, but how could you do that. Guys can't even get into the girls dormitories." Remus said looking very disapproving.   
  
"You're right, Moony. Human Guys can't get in to the girls dormitories, but my good friend Padfoot the dog can." Sirius said with a very pleased look on his face.   
  
"You are a pervert." James said with a look of disgust. "If Lily ever finds out, you will say you acted alone." He finished with a warning tone.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Sirius said. "Sometimes I feel like I'm speaking to my bat mother with you two." He pointed to Remus and James.   
  
"Sorry." James said. "So, what does Lily Evans Knickers look like?" James asked. Sirius smiled at him.  
  
"Well the ones I got, were white and satin. With some French label like La Pearl or something. Very nice." Sirius said.   
  
So Lily didn't wear anything to provocative, James thought. Good. He didn't know why but he just couldn't think of Lily in the sultry "black lace" way. When he thought of her, he thought of being married to her. Having Kids with Her. Not that he would ever emit it to her.  
  
James decided to take a walk alone that night. He wanted to come up with a way to make Lily see that he wasn't the same person he was 2 years ago, he changed. Why did she have to be so stubborn? He knew she didn't hate him. After what happened last year proved it. He will never forget coming to and seeing her face above him like an angel. Although afterwards she said the only reason she was so worried was because it was partly her fault he fell, and that she didn't want to have to live with guilt if he died because of her. Which did kind of make sense because he never would have tripped if she hadn't of pushed him away. But then she had to point out she never would of pushed him if hadn't of kissed her. He hated Logic so of course he had to find the one girl in this school who was devoted to it. He also had to fall in love with the one girl who hated him.   
  
He came around the corner and saw a figure with dark red hair climbing through the picture that leads to the Kitchen. He lost all train of thought. What was the Perfect Lily Evans doing sneaking into the kitchen? He fallowed her through.  
  
"Do you have anything light, like soup I think I' coming down with something." She told a house elf. The house elf nodded happily then rushed off to find some soup.  
  
"Come here often." James asked trying his best to be suave. Lily turned around to face him. She did look like she was coming down with something. Her face was paler then usual and she looked the most tired he had ever seen her.  
  
"Potter I really don't feel well so can we please do this another time." She said. She looked like she was on the brink of tears.   
  
"Yeah." James said. "I just wanted to get a snack." He walked over to a plate of cookies and grabbed a few.   
  
"So, are you alright?" He asked her the gentlest way he could. She snorted.  
  
"Yeah. I'm great. The best I've been actually, and your self?" She said harder then she meant.   
  
"Sorry." He mumbled, and turned to walk away. When He heard her call him.  
  
"James wait." She said. James thought fast, had she ever used his first name before? He couldn't remember.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't get a of lot of sleep last night." She said.   
  
"Yeah sorry about that, we really didn't mean to set all of those fire works off. Really!" He said when she huffed at him.   
  
Just then a small house elf came out carrying a brown bag. She handed it to Lily.   
  
"Thank you." Lily said to the house elf. The elf smiled excitedly at Lily then excused herself.  
  
"So I guess I'll see you at the next Head's meeting." Lily said looking at him tiredly.  
  
"Yeah." James said simply. He watched her walk off, thinking that this was the civilest conversation they have ever had, and that maybe their was hope for them yet. 


	3. Jellyfish

Author's note- Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 3 Jellyfish  
  
"I think I'm missing some of my knickers." Lily told Beth McGee one of her dorm mates. Lily was ready for a long weekend of doing nothing and maybe a little bit of studying. But fist she had to get dress, which was becoming quite tiresome already. Lily never thought of her self as someone who took hours to get ready, but today she couldn't seem to find anything to wear.   
  
"I thought you're not doing anything anyway?" Beth asked her. Beth and Lily had never really been that close. Lily never really knew why, but she had a feeling it had something to do with Beth's insane crush on Potter.   
  
"I'm not, but I can't even find one pair of knickers." Lily said.   
  
"I don't know what could of happen." Beth said. Lily noticed she had a snicker on her face. She wondered what that meant.   
  
"I'll see you later, Lily." Beth said. She closed the door behind her.   
  
For as long as she could remember girls have always been quite short with her. Which Lily never really understood. She couldn't help it if boys liked her, and she really shouldn't have to apologies for it. Lily found a pair of her granny underpants, and slipped them on. She put on a pair of jeans and a plain black turtleneck. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was really messed up in a sloppy bun, and her skin gave off a gray tint.   
  
"I must be coming down with something." She said to herself, as she grabbed her books. She decided she would first go to the library to get a head start on her Charms essay.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Lily, can I talk to you." Remus asked. He was trying to study for his Defense Against the Dark Arts exam with not much luck. When he saw Lily Evans walk in to the library, he decided he would try to talk to her. It wasn't that they didn't get along so much as; Lily didn't like it that he let James and Sirius get away with all their pranks. Plus He agreed to do something for James that he really regretted now.  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Lily said. She really was beautiful, even when she looked tired Remus thought.   
  
"I just feel that you're mad at me or something." Remus said, and it was the truth. As of late Lily had been very cool towards him.   
  
"I'm not." Lily said shortly. "Trust me."  
  
"Ok." Remus said not quite believing her. "So, what are you doing this weekend?" He decided to change the subject.  
  
"Hopefully nothing, I just have one essay to finish and that's it."   
  
"Cool, I bet you can use the rest." Remus said. "Um, actually I have something else I need to ask you." He really didn't want to, but James made him promise.   
  
"Ask away." She said. Why did she have to be the queen of the two word sentences, Remus thought.   
  
"I was just wondering if you were seeing anyone?" He felt like idiot as soon as the words came out of his mouth.  
  
"Yes actually." Lily said with a smile on her face. "His name is Ethan and were in love." She looked dead serious.   
  
"Well, um, that's really..." He trailed off. What was he going to tell James. He was going to be heart broken.   
  
"Well I guess I'll be seeing you." Remus said. He turned around and walked to where he was sitting. His head was spinning. He really didn't want to tell James this.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Lily knew exactly what Remus was doing and she knew exactly who sent him. She loved the look on Remus's face when she told him. He went back to his table and sat there for 10 minutes looking like he was trying very hard to study. Then he gave up and walked silently out of the library.   
  
Potter was going to spend the next few weeks trying to find out whom the fictitious Ethan was. She smiled at the thought. She couldn't believe she was actually starting to think that Potter was an ok guy. There meeting in the kitchen was pleasant enough, but now he was sending his friends to ask her personal questions. She actually would have had more respect if he would of came up to her himself. She would of told him the same thing, but she would of known he had a backbone and wasn't a spineless Jellyfish. He had a habit of asking her out in the most ridiculous situations, almost as if he was making a joke out the whole thing. In fact she didn't think that he had ever asked her out when they were alone together. It just proved that he didn't value her at all.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
AN- Okay, so I finally know where this is going. It took me a while to get the feel for this story, but I did. Like whoa. Anyway hopefully I'll be able to update by 10/8. I'm going to the coast! I can't wait. 


End file.
